Sinner
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Sekujur kulit yang menutupi tubuh yang tadinya berwarna kecokelatan, kini berubah menjadi sewarna rambutnya. Merah... /DarkIchi!Ruki fic, AU, OoC/M for blood, gore, and violence.
1. 1st Case

**Sinner**

**Disclaimers: Tite Kubo owned Bleach.**

**Summary: Ia tak pernah mengira, bahwa pertemuan dan pertemanannya dengan seorang anak berkulit sangat putih pucat dan memiliki rambut seputih salju serta beriris emas terang mengantarkannya pada mimpi terindah sekaligus terburuk dalam hidupnya...**

**Warning: bahasa berantakan, deskripsi kurang, EyD kacau, typo(s), AU, OoC, judul ngga nyambung dengan cerita, a HichiRuki fanfic.**

**Rate: M for gore, violence, and blood.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Sore hari, seperti biasa ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah seharian penuh berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan ulangan. Senandung lirih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tas berbentuk hewan bertelinga panjang berwarna oranye gelap memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Kaki-kaki kecil berbalut sepatu ungu melompat rendah disetiap jalan yang dipijaknya, menandakan jika hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

Hanya tinggal beberapa blok sebelum sampai di tempat di mana ia dapat melihat senyum hangat kakak tercinta. Manik ungunya menatap taman yang terlihat sepi karena kurang terawat. Tidak seperti dulu saat ia masih kecil, taman yang merupakan tempat yang wajib dikunjungi jika senja tiba. Bermain-main dengan teman sebayanya dan— Ah! Ada seorang anak sedang bermain sendirian di bangku ayunan. Dengan kepala menunduk dalam, seperti tak mampu menahan beratnya.

Dilihatnya jam tangan kelinci yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, belum pukul 4 sore. Mungkin tak masalah jika ia bermain sebentar di sini sambil mengenang masa kanak-kanaknya dulu.

"Hei, boleh aku ikut bermain?" suara lembut Rukia membuat bocah yang menundukkan kepala mendongak melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbincang. Mata ungu sedikit melebar mengetahui wajah anak laki-laki di depannya lebam-lebam dan darah yang mengering di sudut bibir.

"Terserah," ucapnya dingin.

Pantat mungil mengambil tempat tepat di ayunan sebalahnya. "Umm, namaku Rukia. Salam kenal!" gadis cilik itu memperkenalkan namanya dengan cukup semangat. Ia menunggu balasan atas kesopanannya pada orang yang baru dikenal. Namun setelah 1 menit berlalu, tak ada suara yang menimpali sikap ramahnya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar tempat ini, apa kau baru pindah kemari?" ia mencoba kembali bersuara. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, bocah berambut salju itu tetap bungkam. "Oh baiklah, jika kau anak baru di sini di mana rumahmu? Dan sekolahmu? Eh, jangan-jangan kita satu sekolah, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" lagi-lagi Rukia merasa seperti berbicara pada tembok tebal. Tak ada balasan sama sekali! "Kau... sepertinya tidak banyak bicara ya..." hanya suara ayunan yang berdecit menjawab semua pertanyaan gadis 8 tahun itu. Menghela napas panjang, ia melepas tas-nya, mencari sesuatu yang pasti dibawanya untuk—

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" bocah yang tadi duduk tenang kini mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Sama seperti yang tadi, ucapan Rukia seperti tidak sampai ke dalam gendang telinganya.

'_Cukup!'_ teriak gadis mungil dalam hati. Ia berdiri dan mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan bocah putih dan mencoba mendudukkannya kembali di tempatnya tadi. "Apa maumu perempuan!" teriaknya yang membuat Rukia berjengit kaget.

Ditatapnya mata emas yang berkilat diterpa cahaya senja. Sebelum si bocah berbalik, ditariknya telinga kanan dan kiri milik seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya hingga meringis menahan sakit. "Makanya turuti kemauanku dan kau akan baik-baik saja!" gadis itu kambali menggandeng tangan pucat milik bocah tak sopan. "Dan sudah kukatakan tadi, namaku Rukia bukan perempuan, Shiro!"

Anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari gadis cilik terlihat pasrah saat ia dipaksa untuk kembali duduk. Mata emas menterengnya tak lepas dari tindak-tanduk Rukia yang mengambil benda kotak dari dalam tas kelincinya. Begitu dibuka, nampaklah peralatan P3K. Bocah yang tadi dipanggil Shiro masih tak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya ketika sang gadis mulai mengambil kapas dan menyiramnya dengan sedikit alkohol, kemudian disapukannya pada luka lebam di pipi dan sudut mulutnya. Sensasi dingin sekaligus perih tak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya diam mematung memperhatikan anak yang baru dikenalnya jongkok di hadapannya, tetap memandang iris ungu yang kini menarik perhatiannya.

"Nah, selesai!" teriakan nyaring itu membangunkannya dari fantasi aneh akibat hipnotis manik terindah dalam hidupnya. Diraba mukanya yang kini terdapat beberapa plester yang menempel di sana.

Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pita suaranya terasa kaku untuk bergetar.

"Tak usah berterimakasih, aku senang membantu orang lain," Rukia tersenyum melihat mulut bocah di depannya terbuka tertutup namun tak bersuara.

'_krruuuk~'_

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara perut yang bukan berasal darinya, kemudian tertawa lepas. Namun hal itu malah membuat 'Shiro' semakin tertunduk malu.

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mentertawakanmu, hehehe," gadis kelas 3 SD itu kembali mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kepala kelinci dari dalam tasnya. "Ah, kalau kau mau , aku masih punya sisa makan siang tadi. _Nee-san_ membuatkannya terlalu banyak untukku," ia menyodorkannya ke hadapan teman barunya.

Iris kuning menatap Rukia dan sekotak bento bergantian, seolah memastikan kejadian yang dia alami sekarang bukanlah sekadar mimpi. Tangan kanannya sedikit ragu untuk meraih makan siang gratis, sebelum anggukan dan senyum tulus Rukia meyakinkannya. Ia mulai membuka penutup berwarna krem dan bau khas makanan menginvasi indera penciumannya.

"Maaf Shiro, hanya sedikit. Dan itupun sisaku..." Rukia kembali duduk berjongkok di depan bocah salju.

Kepala putih itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Ti-tidak apa, ini sudah cukup. Dan terima kasih Rukia-_chan_."

Gadis mungil tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya disebut untuk pertama kali oleh bibir 'Shiro'. "Nah sekarang cepat makan!"

Isi dari bento Rukia hanya nasi yang hanya tinggal setengah, beberapa potong telur dadar, sawi, dan juga sedikit udang goreng yang sudah nampak lembek. Tapi itu semua sudah cukup lezat untuk ukuran bocah yang kelaparan. Dengan cekatan diambilnya nasi dengan tangannya, sama sekali tak peduli jika kotor. Membuat mulut Rukia terbuka, tercengang dengan aksi santap Shiro. Hanya 4 kali suap, kotak berisi nasi sudah bersih dari butiran putih oval. Mulutnya terlihat menggembung karena kelebihan daya tampung. Seperti mengikuti lomba makan cepat, sawi dan telur dadar ikut memenuhi rongga mulutnya yang semakin sesak.

"Waw, kau seperti tidak makan seharian Shiro."

Bocah berkulit pucat itu dengan cepat mengunyah dengan cepat dan menelannya terburu-buru, membuat oksigen yang akan masuk dalam paru-parunya tertahan. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, seolah ingin melancarkan aliran udara dalam tubuhnya. Melihat temannya kesulitan menelan sisa makanan, Rukia buru-buru mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam tasnya. Dengan cepat tangan yang terlihat agak kusam menyambarnya dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis. Mereka berdua lalu menertawakan tingkah konyol si bocah salju.

Sisa senja hari itu mereka nikmati dengan ceramah dari Rukia tentang tata cara makan yang benar. Cerita tentang sekolah, teman, pelajaran dan juga hal-hal lain yang tidak jarang membuat 'Shiro' tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, bocah laki-laki itu telah menerima kehadiran seorang teman yang selama 10 tahun tidak pernah ia punyai. Seseorang yang mau berbagi dan bercanda dengannya tanpa sekalipun mempertanyakan ataupun mencela kenapa kulit dan bola matanya sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Mentari yang semakin tenggelam ke arah barat membuat gadis berambut hitam harus segera pulang. Jika tidak kakak perempuan satu-satunya akan cemas dan khawatir.

"Namaku Hichigo!" teriak bocah kumal itu sebelum Rukia menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Rukia yang sudah hampir berbelok kembali menengok kebelakang. Ia tidak menyangka jika bocah pendiam itu mampu berteriak sangat kencang. "Ya! Sampai jumpa besok sore Hichi-kun!" tangan kanannya melamai dengan penuh semangat.

**...**

Selama kurang lebih 1 minggu, Rukia selalu menyisakan makanannya untuk si bocah salju. Selama itu pula 'Shiro' selalu menunggunya di tempat yang sama, dengan wajah ceria gadis kelas 3 SD pasti akan menemuinya. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Raut muka Rukia agak sembab, dengan jejak air mata yang sudah mengering membelah pipinya yang putih. Cara jalannya pun sedikit pincang, begitupun dress selututnya yang kotor di bagian depannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Rukia-chan?" ujar Hichigo menghampiri Rukia dan membantunya berjalan dengan memapahnya.

Gadis itu terus berjalan dengan bantuan temannya, kemudian duduk di bangku ayunan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bocah berambut putih melihat kedua lutut Rukia yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. "Siapa yang melukaimu?"

"Eh? Tidak ada yang melukaiku kok. Aku hanya terjatuh saat berlari karena dikejar seekor anjing hitam yang galak, hehehe... Dan untung saja dia belum menggigitku saat aku terjerembab karena pemiliknya datang menolong dengan menarik tali dilehernya," Rukia tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, lidah Hichigo menjilat luka di salah satu lutut Rukia. Gadis itu menjerit kaget dan berusaha menahan kepala putih untuk melakukannya lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan Hichi? Itu kotor dan... menjijikan," lirih Rukia.

Mata emas kembali menatap tajam Rukia, "Jika terluka, aku sering menjilati bagian yang luka hingga darahnya hilang supaya lukanya cepat mengering. Aku sudah mencobanya berulang-ulang pada diriku sendiri, dan buktinya lukaku jadi cepat sembuh. Yah, kecuali luka di wajah, karena lidahku tidak cukup panjang untuk menjilatinya," lidah merah muda itu kembali terjulur, ingin melanjutkan ritual yang tertunda.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku."

Rukia tidak lagi memprotes apa yang dilakukan bocah itu selanjutnya. Kedua lututnya terasa geli karena sapuan dari daging lembek, membuatnya tidaka dapat menahan tawa. Meskipun masih terasa nyut-nyut'an sih.

Setelah selesai 'membersihkan' luka Rukia, ia langsung mendapat jatah makannya seperti biasa. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah sekotak _bento_ yang diberikan Rukia masih utuh. Manik kuning emas itu menatap Rukia bingung.

"Aku menyuruh _nee-chan_ untuk membuatkan 2 bekal hari ini." ucap Rukia seolah tahu pertanyaan diam Hichigo. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, ia habiskan semua isi dalam kotak persegi itu dengan lahap. Memang sore hari seperti inilah saat yang paling ditunggunya dalam 24 jam setiap hari.

Gadis beriris ungu langsung pamit pulang ketika Hichigo menyerahkan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong. Ia ingin segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Warna mata emas menjadi sedikit gelap ketika sosok Rukia benar-benar pergi. "Anjing hitam ya..." gumamnya lirih sebelum kakinya melangkah pulang ke rumah yang ia sebut sebagai neraka dunia itu.

**...**

Bulan sama sekali tidak menampakkan sinarnya malam ini. Begitupun bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit yang gelap. Suara petir bersahut-sahutan meramaikan orkestra di angkasa. Namun setitik air dari langit belum menyapa bumi. Waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, jam yang biasanya sanggup membuat anak-anak tertidur pulas. Tapi tidak dengan sosok mungil yang berjalan dengan tenangnya di kegelapan malam yang mencekam. Jaket kusam dan kebesaran menjadi baju besi untuk menghadapi ganasnya serangan angin malam.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Dilihatnya kandang anjing yang terisi penghuninya yang telah terlelap. Seringai di bibirnya tertarik ke samping, menandakan mangsa yang ia cari telah ia temukan. Hanya ada 1 anjing di sekitar komplek ini, hewan itu pun baru beberapa hari menjadi warga baru di sini, wajar jika ia masih ganas.

Pagar yang tingginya hanya 1 meter dilewatinya dengan mudah. Dengan berjalan pelan dan tanpa suara, didekatinya hewan berkaki empat tersebut. Tali tambang berukuran kecil, dikeluarkannya dari saku jaket. Kepala anjing yang terjulur keluar memudahkannya untuk menyergap dan mengikat moncongnya. Anjing hitam tersebut langsung terbangun dan berusaha memberontak. Namun sayang, ia kalah cepat dengan anak manusia yang mengikat keempat kakinya menjadi 1.

"Jadi inikah yang kau gunakan untuk berlari?" pisau daging yang mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu mengusap kaki kanan depan si anjing sebelum secara pelan-pelan memotongnya hingga terputus.

"Aaafffhgg!" geraman kesakitan tertahan oleh tali yang mengikat moncongnya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari nadi yang hilang dari raga.

"Inikah mata yang kau pakai untuk melihat mangsamu, hm?" benda tajam itu mengiris kelopak mata melingkar, baru kemudian menusuk bola mata dengan 3 jarinya yang berkuku tajam. Cairan berwarna merah muncrat, saat ia menarik jarinya sekaligus sebuah benda bulat sebesar bola bekel yang kemudian diremasnya hingga hancur.

Napas anjing hitam sudah tak beraturan. Geramannya semakin lirih seiring berjalannya penyiksaan terhadap tubuhnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau kau juga menggunakan kaki belakangmu untuk mengejar seorang gadis sore tadi!" tanpa ampun tangan kanannya mengayunkan pisau dengan sekuat tenaga pada 'lutut' kaki belakang.

_Crraassh_

Lagi-lagi darah merah keluar, meski semburannya tidak sekencang yang tadi. 2 kaki belakang telah terpisah dari tubuh utama. Membuat sang pelaku menyeringai puas. "Kau tahu apa hukumannya jika sudah membuat 'Ratu'ku menangis, hm?"

Hewan yang tinggal memiliki 1 kaki tersebut sepertinya sudah tak mampu lagi merespon apapun. Perutnya kembang kempis mencoba tetap bergerak dan bernapas. Sebelah matanya tak dapat lagi ia buka, terasa sangat berat. Kesadarannya masih sedikit tersisa saat pisau dingin yang telah bercampur dengan darahnya secara perlahan merobek perutnya. Anjing itu dapat merasakan isi perutnya yang terburai keluar dari dalam sangkarnya. Kini ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengejar gadis mungil tadi yang berniat memberinya makanan.

Kedua tangan yang berubah merah masih tetap menarik keluar semua organ dalam milik si anjing yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dicabik-cabiknya tubuh lemah itu sepuasnya.

"Ahahahahahahah! Inilah hukuman untuk siapa saja yang berani membuat sang Ratu menangis! Aku tidak peduli jika kau seekor anjing ataupun harimau! Siapa saja yang menyebabkan Ratu-ku bersedih, maka ia akan segera kukirim ke neraka!"

CTTAARRRR

Petir kembali menyambar. Memberi kilatan cahaya di langit, seketika itu juga hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Menghilangkan jejak darah di tubuh bocah yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Mengiringi kematian korban pertama yang pernah ia renggut nyawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

A/N: Errr, adegan pembantaian Hichi apa masih kurang sadis? Hehehh...

Oh, cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik horor yang waktu kubaca waktu SMA kemaren, dan aku lupa judul dan siapa mangaka-nya! Maaf, T_T. Adakah yang tahu? Komik ini isinya beberapa cerita, tapi yang melekat di otak cuma cerita ini. Itu manga lama sih yang dipinjem temen dari persewaan buku, jika ada yang inget silahkan beri tahu ya! Hanya ide pokok tentang pembunuhannya kok yang sama. Soal jalan cerita, pasti lain.

btw... apa genre-nya udah pas? -_-a

Jadi, apa masih layak dilanjut? Atau cukup sampai di sini?

**Sooooh, mind to give some review? ^^b**


	2. 1st Love

**Sinner**

**Disclaimers: Tite Kubo yang punya manga Bleach beserta semua karakter yang ada di dalamnya.**

**Summary: Sekujur kulit yang menutupi tubuh yang tadinya berwarna kecokelatan, kini berubah menjadi sewarna rambutnya. Merah.**

**Warning: bahasa berantakan, deskripsi kurang, EyD kacau, typo(s), AU, OoC, alur cepat. judul ngga nyambung dengan cerita, a HichiRuki dark fanfic dan setetes perasan jeruk pecel dari karakter lain, ^^a.**

**Rate: M for gore, violence, and blood.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

"_Ohayou_ Rukia-chan~" suara ceria seorang gadis bermata oranye menyapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Ohayou_, Riruka!" balas Rukia tak kalah riang dan mulai memeluk teman sebangkunya itu.

Kedua sahabat tersebut langsung menempati bangkunya yang berada di pojok kanan. "Nee Rukia-chan, bagaimana kemarin kencanmu dengan si nanas merah. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, hm?" tanya Riruka begitu pantat mungil mereka menyentuh bangku kelas.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu kemarin kami berciuman!?" Rukia spontan berteriak kecil pada teman yang juga bersurai merah, hampir sama seperti milik kekasih yang baru dipacarinya selama seminggu.

Riruka menyeringai mendengar jawaban Rukia, "Ahhh, aku kan hanya bertanya apakah kau sudah berciuman atau belum," ia semakin mendekatkan duduknya ke arah gadis beriris ungu, "Jadi... bagaimana rasanya? Lembut dan basah, lalu secara naluri kau membuk— umhff."

Tangan kanan Rukia dengan sigap membungkam mulut bawel sahabatnya, sebelum kupingnya menangkap suara yang mampu membuat rona kemerahan semakin merajai kedua belah pipinya yang putih, "Diam. Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, mengingat kau jauh berpengalaman melakukannya dengan Yukio."

Percakapan keduanya terhenti ketika bel berbunyi dan _sensei _berambut putih panjang mulai memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pertama di hari senin pun dimulai.

**...**

Kaki mungil Rukia melangkah dengan riang saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Dihampirinya Renji yang telah menunggunya di depan kelasnya untuk pulang bersama. Senyum mulai merekah ketika wajah sang pacar menyeringai bodoh. "Maaf Rukia, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang kali ini. Ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan berkelompok."

Bibir yang tadi terangkat bahagia kini layu, "Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau begitu... semoga sukses dengan tugasmu!" Rukia kembali memasang wajah cerianya lagi.

"Heh, syukurlah. Kukira kau akan marah padaku. Lekas pulang dan jangan main-main!" tangan besar Renji mengacak rambut gadis di depannya lembut.

"Ahrh, hentikan nanas! Aku baru saja keramas tadi pagi!" protes Rukia seraya menjauhkan tangan penuh kuman dari kepala hitamnya. Renji hanya tertawa ringan melihat wajah sebal Rukia yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun tersebut kemudian berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya. Rukia hanya menghela napas pasrah saat menghadapi kenyataan jika ia harus pulang sendirian sore ini. Dilihatnya punggung lebar Renji yang semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik tikungan. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka?

**.**

**.**

**Sinner**

**.**

**.**

'_Praaanngg'_

Piring cantik hadiah dari deterjen bubuk yang baru dibeli seminggu lalu kini berubah menjadi serpihan kaca yang tajam dan berserakan di kamarnya.

"Apa kau tuli, hah! Aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali untuk dibelikan bir!" kini tangan kasar mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dipakai si pemuda pemilik kamar sempit.

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai uang."

Sepersekian detik berikutnya pelipis bocah remaja mengucurkan darah segar akibat pukulan tangan dari orang yang sampai saat ini masih dianggapnya sebagai ayah. "Sekarang cepat keluar dan jangan kembali kemari sebelum kau membawakanku sebotol minuman!" laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut ikal sepundak langsung menyeret anak peninggalan isterinya dan melemparkannya keluar rumah. "Ingat, jangan kembali tanpa bir!" debuman pintu reyot menandakan jika ia harus bekarja lembur lagi malam ini. Disekanya cairan merah yang mengelir dipelipisnya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Hichigo berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Karakura, berharap ada rejeki yang datang menghampirinya. Bocah seumuran yang seharusnya masih bisa merasakan kehangatan kedua orang tua, telah hilang sejak 10 tahun lalu. Berganti menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai satu pun teman. Umm, itu 6 tahun lalu sebelum ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang mempunyai setidaknya satu tujuan hidup. Membuatnya berjanji untuk terus menjaganya, melindunginya dari apapun dan siapapun yang membuat wajah manis bersedih dan atau iris ungu mengeluarkan air mata. Satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya manusia berharga sama seperti yang lain.

Langit senja kemerahan mengiringi langkah layu kaki-kaki panjangnya yang tertutup celana jeans belel dan beralaskan sandal jepit usang. Iris emasnya berkilat diterpa sinar mentari sore, saat sosok mungil yang berjalan di depannya adalah gadis yang dikenalnya. Seringai jahil yang lebar segera tercetak di wajah kusutnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, namun tetap tidak menimbulkan suara langkah yang terburu-buru. "Tebak siapa."

Sepasang tangan besar dan kasar tiba-tiba menutup kedua kelopak matanya dari belakang, disertai bisikan pelan yang menggelitik telinga kanannya membuat Rukia merinding dengan sendirinya. "Hichi, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup jika aku mati terkena serangan jantung!"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu mati, Rukia-chan~" pemuda itu kemudian berjalan di samping teman tunggalnya. "Kau mau kemana? Bukankah jalan ke rumahmu berseberangan?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya sang gadis mungil penuh harap.

Senyum samar lagi-lagi terlihat di wajah pemuda putus sekolah, "Tentu saja, apapun yang Anda minta, Tuan Putri~" candanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Hichigo yang memang terkadang tidak banyak bicara, sedangkan Rukia enggan membuka suara. Dibiarkannya angin yang menuntun arah hingga kaki tak sanggup melangkah. Melewati taman, pusat perbelanjaan, area pertokoan... hingga akhirnya kaki mungil berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah kafe dengan dinding kaca transparan. Detak jantungnya mulai terasa berat dan udara serasa sesak mengisi bilik paru-parunya. Iris ungunya terasa panas melihat apa yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya sedang tertawa riang dengan gadis yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Seraya menikmati es krim di cuaca sore yang cukup gerah .

"Rukia-chan?" mata emas Hichigo mengikuti arah pandang Rukia yang tertuju pada satu titik. Geraman kecil lolos dari tenggorokannya, tangannya terkepal erat melihat kekasih dari sahabatnya berduaan dengan gadis lain. Namun sebelum kakinya sanggup melangkah menghampiri, Rukia terlebih dahulu berlari menjauh darinya.

**...**

Ditemani cahaya lampu jalanan yang mulai menyala satu-persatu dan bintang yang bertebaran layaknya ketombe di kepala hitam, serta bulan sabit yang seolah tersenyum menyapa penghuni kolong langit, Rukia duduk dibangku ayunan yang sampai saat ini masih terpasang kokoh. Kakinya terayun maju-mundur menggerakkan ayunan secara perlahan. Kepalanya masih setia tertunduk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemilik surai putih, yang sengaja menatap indahnya lukisan malam. "Kau harus segera pulang Rukia-chan."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Masih ada banyak laki-laki lain diluar yang akan menyukaimu."

Hanya hembusan napas yang terdengar berat yang menyahut pernyataannya serta kepala yang semakin tertunduk dalam. Hichigo masih ingat betul, bagaimana minggu lalu Rukia dengan semangat menceritakan bahwa gadis itu mempunyai kekasih baru, yang merupakan orang yang sangat didambanya sebagai pacar pertama. Bagaimana kupingnya dijejali oleh angan-angan Rukia jika seandainya mereka— Rukia dan Renji— menikah dan dikaruniai anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Umh, seandainya saja sekarang dia ada di hadapanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hichigo, mencoba mengetahui perasaan Rukia mengenai pacar pertamanya. "Hanya ingin tahu imajinasi dari luapan kemarahanmu saja."

"Entahlah..." jeda sebentar, "Mungkin aku akan memakinya sepuasku, lalu akan ku cabuti satu-persatu rambut merah menyebalkannya itu!" suara Rukia semakin meninggi. "Kemudian aku akan memotong tubuhnya kecil-kecil dan memberikannya pada anjing jalanan untuk makan malam, karena sudah berani mempermainkan perasaanku!"

"Wo-wow."

Rukia tertawa keras karena menganggap Hichigo serius menanggapinya. "Aku hanya bercanda Hichi~, tidak mungkin aku sanggup melakukannya kan?" gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ah sudahlah... mungkin benar yang kau bilang tadi, masih banyak laki-laki diluar sana. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan yah, _jaa~_" siswi menengah pertama itu melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan sang sahabat yang masih mengingat apa saja yang ingin dilakukan Rukia pada mantan kekasihya.

"Itukah yang kau inginkan Rukia-chan? Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, mungkin— ahh tidak, aku pasti yang akan melakukannya untukmu," tubuh setinggi lebih dari 180cm tersebut berdiri kokoh, "Saatnya berpesta, Renji..."

**.**

**.**

**Sinner**

**.**

**.**

"A-ahh~" desahan terus mengalun dari bibir merah seorang gadis yang ditindih badan besar pemuda di atasnya. Suara decit ranjang ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama sepasang manusia yang tengah berdansa dengan indah di awang-awang surgawi dunia. Tubuh polos yang telah berlumuran peluh kenikmatan semakin menambah daya pikat bagi siapapun yang melakukan kegiatan yang serupa.

Jeritan gadis bersurai hitam semakin menambah semangat sang pemuda untuk menambah kecepatannya, bagian pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan semakin menggila ketika ia merasa tak mampu lagi menahan hasrat yang terpendam.

Dibukanya mata yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat untuk melihat kekasihnya mengerang kenikmatan dengan rona wajah yang merah. "Renjihhh!" namanya terucap cukup keras seakan menjadi pemicu keluarnya cairan putih kental ke dalam lorong hangat yang sejak tadi dipompanya sekuat tenaga.

Tubuh besarnya ambruk ke dalam pelukan hangat gadis yang baru kemarin resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu Renji."

"Hm."

**...**

Bulan sabit masih tersenyum riang menghiasi lautan kelam. Hampir tidak ada satu orang pun yang masih berada di luar rumah, mengingat jam telah berdetak 12 kali beberapa menit lalu, menandakan pergantian hari. Hampir tidak ada, kecuali seorang pemuda dengan jaket tipis yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang. Ia sudah tahu di mana letak targetnya berada. Menjadi tempat curhat mantan kekasih target memang memberikan banyak keuntungan.

Sebuah apartemen murahan dengan 2 lantai, yang merupakan tempat berteduh sang calon korban telah berada di depannya. Dengan tenang dilangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu-satu tangga yang akan membawanya semakin dekat pada tujuannya.

Angka 14 terpasang di tengah pintu yang kini diketuknya pelan dengan tangan kiri. Terdengar suara gerutuan di balik pintu kayu sebelum terbuka. Tanpa rasa iba, begitu manik emasnya menangkap siluet pria, langsung diayunkannya tongkat bisbol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah kepala korban. Membuat lelaki dengan rambut terurai panjang jatuh berdebum keras.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang~"

**...**

Renji menggeram kesakitan saat kesadarannya berangsur pulih. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar ketika ia mencoba membuka mata. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terjatuh dari tebing curam berbatu. Tangannya terikat erat ke atas oleh seutas tali yang tersambung dengan langit-langit.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara berat khas laki-laki terdengar menyambutnya kembali dari alam bawah sadar. "Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga enggan melakukan ini. Tapi..."

"Siapa ka—ARRGH!" jeritan keras keluar tatkala sebuah pukulan dari batang kayu menghantam perutnya yang telanjang hingga membuatnya memuntahkan darah ke lantai.

"Ahhh, jangan berteriak seperti anak perempuan begitu~"

Ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang karena lampu tepat berada di atasnya dengan penutup berbentuk segitiga, membuat hanya tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang nampak jelas. Sosok penyerang bersembunyi dengan lihainya di balik bayangan cahaya lampu berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Apa maum—Ohok!" cairan merah kental sekali lagi muncrat dari mulutnya akibat tusukan keras pegangan tongkat bisbol.

Tawa keras menggema di ruangan yang tidak lebar tersebut, "Kau bisa menyebutku sebagai dewa kematian untukmu. Dan aku ingin kau merasakan ratusan kali rasa sakit yang dirasakan seseorang akibat perbuatanmu!" intonasi si penyerang semakin tinggi disetiap kata yang terucap.

"Aku tidak—Argh!" ucapannya terhenti ketika rambut panjangnya ditarik kebelakang. Dinginnya bahan yang terbuat dari besi memberi salam pada dahinya. "Uuaargghhhhh!" ia menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa saat benda tajam bernama pisau menguliti kepalanya secara perlahan hingga ke leher bagian belakang. Air mata mulai keluar bersamaan dengan darah yang mulai menuruni punggungnya. "Aku _–hiks_- mohon, hentikan ini –_hiks-_..." ucap pemuda bertato yang bagian tengah rambutnya menghilang diselingi isakan menyedihkan.

"Ohh, tato yang indah sekali~" pisau tajam mulai mengukir setiap jengkal tato yang terlukis di bagian dada. "Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin, itu akan semakin membuatku bersemangat!"

Kulit dada kecokelatan telah berubah menjadi sumber aliran darah yang mengalir deras ke bawah tubuhnya. "A...pa... sal...ahku?" dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa ia bersuara. Pisau yang tadi digunakan untuk menguliti dibuang oleh maniak yang menyerangnya. Kini tatapan horor semakin kentara ketika kapak berukuran cukup besar menjadi senjata berikutnya.

"Kau tanya apa kesalahanmu?" tawa keras sang maniak kembali membahana, "Kesalahanmu adalah..."

_Craaashh_

"Arrgghhh!" kedua pergelangan kaki yang tadi mesih menempel erat kini terlepas dari tempatnya terpasang.

"Menyakiti perasaan..."

_Craashh_

"Arrrrghh! Hentikan..." kini sebelah kakinya terjatuh di atas lantai, bau anyir darahnya sendiri semakin tajam memenuhi udara yang ia hirup. Tingkat kesadaran semakin sulit untuk ia pertahankan.

"Gadis berambut hitam yang kukagumi..."

_Crraasshh_

Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi bersuara. Jangankan bersuara, bernapas pun menjadi hal paling sulit untuknya saat ini. Tubuhnya otomatis bergelantungan pada pergelangan tangan yang terikat, karena kedua kakinya kini tergeletak lunglai di atas lantai yang kini berubah menjadi lautan darah miliknya. Darah terus menetes dari perpotongan lutut yang putus.

Otaknya mencoba menggali ingatan yang terselip... gadis berambut hitam... yang telah ia sakiti... gadis berambut hit— Ah Rukia! sekarang ia ingat telah menduakan gadis kecil seangkatannya itu. Salahnya yang telah membagi hati. Salahnya karena tidak mampu setia. Salahnya karena mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis polos. Salahnya karena... "Maafkan aku Rukia..."

_Craaasshh_

Ayunan terakhir dengan sekuat tenaga memotong kedua lengan sekaligus kepala merah.

Salahnya karena... mempermainkan gadis yang mempunyai raja iblis sebagai penjaga.

**...**

"Naaah, makanlah sepuasmu~" tangannya masih berlumuran darah, meskipun sudah mulai mengering. Seringai bagai bulan sabit yang masih bertengger di atas kembali terbentuk, tatkala anjing-anjing liar mulai berebut daging segar yang baru saja dibawanya. "Selamat makan kawan..."

**.**

**.**

**Sinner**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Rukia-chan, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu di mana mantan kekasihmu pergi? Sudah lebih dari sepekan ia tidak menampakkan rambut merah menyalanya," tanya Riruka disela-sela makan siangnya.

Rukia menghembuskan napas pelan yang terasa berat, "Entahlah... aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ia menggigit roti melon yang dibelinya di kantin sekolah. "Mungkin saja dia lupa jalan pulang ke apartemennya dan diserang anjing liar yang kelaparan dan dimakan tanpa sisa, hahahahha."

"Hei! Aku tahu kau sangat membencinya setelah insiden itu. Tapi candaanmu barusan membuatku kehilangan selera makan! Oh, terima kasih Rukia! Terima kasih banyak!"

Kau tahu Riruka, seandainya kau tahu ucapan Rukia tadi bukanlah bualan belaka, mungkin seumur hidup kau akan berada dalam kengerian tanpa batas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf kelamaan updatenya! Haha, kukira ngga ada yang mau baca cerita ngawur yang kesekian buatanku, mengingat genre, pair dan ide cerita yang sangat tidak populer di FBI tercinta ini. Jadi aku santai-santai aja bikinnya, ^^a

Oh ya, info jika di sini Renji hidup sendiri, jauh dari orangtuanya yang berada di kota lain. Dan cewe selingkuhan Renji, aku memang tidak menjelaskan secara detail. Saat adegan mesumnya di rumah si cewe, jadi dia tidak tahu Renji diserang ^^. Sekalian MAAF untuk Renji's fangirl/fanboy! m(_ _)m

Special thanks to: **Keiko Eni Naomi, Sakura-Yuki15, hendrik widyawati, Wisyh Nara, Purple and Blue, Voidy, Kiki RyuEunTeuk,** dan juga **wintersia.** Terima kasih reviunya! *hug* XD

**Voidy:** haha, jangan khawatir! Rukia tidak akan apa-apa (mungkin), XD. Umh, untuk Hichi dia emang nganggep Rukia sebagai 'ratu' yang harus dilindungi, tapi dia tidak menganggap dirinya raja kok. Yang raja itu kan Ichigo *slap*, XDb. Terima kasih reviunya senpai! =D

Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin akan 'sedikit' lebih lama, maaf sebelumnya yah... aku ingin break sebentar saja, ditambah kondisi tubuh yang semakin meriang dan hidung mulai mampet...

Oh ya, mumpung ada Renji dicerita ini, bisa minta waktu buat curcol sebentar. Dulu aku pernah baca suatu essay kalo ngga salah. Bilang jika Ururu dan Jinta itu adalah anak masa depannya Renji dengan Rukia yang dikirim mesin waktu(?)! WTF! Dia bilang rambut merah Jinta warisan dari Renji sedangkan rambut hitam Ururu dari Rukia, dan juga jangan lupakan 'poni' unik yang jatuh di antara mata mereka berdua. Ya ampun! Aku speechless waktu baca itu, T_T. Gimana kalo itu beneran? Euhh... noooo.

Ah, sudahlah... itu hanya spekulasi fans'kan?

Eh lupa, jika ada saran dan kritik silahkan post lewat reviu. Terima kasih sebelumnya, ^^b


End file.
